


Detention

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skyejem - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma  meet in detention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Skye exhaled heavily as her eyes flickered up to stare at the clock on the wall.

One more hour of this complete and utter bullshit.

She hated detention. Someone would think with the way she loathed it, she would stop ending up in it every other day, but no. Skye always found a way to be right back in that tiny, cold little room at three o'clock. Occupying the same chair, in the back, staring at the clock as the hands ticked slowly in an annoying circle.

It was always the usual crowd in detention. There was Miles, the thief who found a way to steal tests out of teachers desks. Grant Ward, the guy who couldn't go a day without kicking some kids ass for no apparent reason. And then you had Skye. The girl who couldn't resist hacking into the computer system and changing grades for the right price.

So when the door opened and an innocent, frightened girl entered the room, Skye found herself sitting up and curious. She smirked as the girl walked over to the guardians desk and whispered something to him. He grunted, banging his pointer finger down on the table ordering her to sign the paper. The girl swallowed nervously and quickly signed her name. He waved his hand dismissively and she nodded, taking a seat closest to the wall.

Skye watched her for a moment. She had seen her around school but, she had never spoken to her. Skye leaned forward, tipping her desk so the back legs were off the floor. She reached out, slapping Ward on the back of the head. The boy quickly turned and glared at her.

"What?" he questioned, harshly.

Skye smirked at him unfazed by his angry look. "You know pretty much everyone in this damn hell hole." She motioned her head toward the girl. "Who is she?"

Ward released a low growl causing Skye to roll her eyes. He turned in the direction Skye had motioned and his eyes widened in surprise. "Huh." he breathed. "That's Jemma Simmons. What the hell is she doing in here?"

"Jemma Simmons?" Skye repeated, allowing the name to run through her brain. Her brow furrowed. "Is she new?"

Ward turned back to her. "Yeah, her family moved here from England about a month ago." He raised an eyebrow. "She's a science geek. Super smart." He glanced back at Jemma, his eyes narrowing with curiosity. "Wonder what the hell she did to end up in here." He shook his head with a huff then returned his attention to the carving he was creating on the desk. 

Skye leaned back, her chair connecting with the ground once again. She breathed out, drumming her fingers on the desk. Her attention slowly drifted back to Jemma. She raised an eyebrow and watched as Jemma fidgeted in her seat. Her hands folded stiffly in front of her as her legs twitched trying to find a comfortable position.

Skye was staring. 

She knew she was, but she didn't care. There was something about Jemma that had her full attention. She was curious and wanted to know more about her. She wanted to know why someone so prim and proper was sitting in this dank little room with a bunch of constant trouble makers.

It wasn't until Jemma's brow furrowed and she turned her head slowly in Skye's direction that Skye quickly looked away. Her eyes shifted upward toward the ceiling and she pretended to be fascinated by the pattern of the cracks. She could see Jemma's confused look from the corner of her eye. When the girl looked forward once again, Skye took her focus from the ceiling and back to Jemma. Her plan for getting through this was trying to figure out the best way to approach Jemma Simmons.

When the door opened once more and the Principal entered the room, Skye grinned. Their jailer, as Skye had nicknamed him, jumped to his feet to meet the Principal halfway. A few words were exchanged and the man sighed, running his hand over his head.

"I'm telling you all this right now." he warned, causing all of them to look up. His finger was stern and straight as he moved it back and forth. "I'll be back shortly. If you even think of pulling some stupid crap, I'll have all of you back here on Saturday. Understood?"

The response was low grumbling and a few eye rolls. The man shot them all a stern look before following the Principal out of the room. When the door shut, the mutters grew louder and the defiance had already begun. Ward laid his head on the desk. Miles released a 'fuck this' and found his way out of the window before anyone could try to stop him.

Skye took this as an opportunity to put her plan in motion. She stood from her desk, dragging her backpack along with her. She stood next to Jemma for a moment, hovering over her. She smiled when the girl swallowed nervously, her eyes still focused toward the front of the classroom. Skye chuckled lightly and dropped her backpack on the desk next to Jemma.

"Hey." she greeted, pulling out the chair and sitting down.

Jemma glanced at her. "Hello." she returned, nervously. Her hazel eyes flittered up and down, examining Skye before she released a tiny squeak and turned away.

Skye's grin spread further across her face and she inched her seat closer. "I'm Skye."

Jemma offered a nervous smile. "Jemma." she introduced. Her eyes lowered and she suddenly became very interested in her own hands. "I don't think we are supposed to be speaking."

Skye chuckled again. "You've never been in detention before, have you?"

Jemma shook her head. "No."

"So, this is your first time?" Skye placed her hand on her chest, pouting playfully. "Aw, that's so sweet." 

Jemma knitted her brow together flashing Skye a strange look.

"Relax." Skye reached out and touched her folded hands. A strange warmth ran through her body the second she came in contact with the girl. Jemma must have felt it because her eyes widened for a quick moment and her cheeks flushed pink. Skye slowly moved her hand away and cleared her throat. "Detention is not that big a deal."

Jemma scoffed. "Maybe not for you."

"Ouch." Skye raised an eyebrow. "That was a little harsh." She wasn't really insulted by the comment. It was true. No one was more familiar with detention than Skye and, even though she hated it, she owned up to it.

Jemma quickly back tracked. Her words jumbled together as she looked at the other girl apologetically. "I-I'm sorry. I just--I've never been in trouble before. I just--" She sighed, looking sincerely into Skye's brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Skye waved her hand dismissively and smiled. "I'm just messing with you." She leaned closer. "So, what brings you into our little den of deviants?"

Jemma pressed her lips together. Her tongue darting out slowly to brush over them. Skye felt like the word had slowed down for a just a brief moment as she watched the girl lick her lips as she folded and unfolded her hands together. From a distance, Skye thought she was cute, but now that she was closer to Jemma...

"I spoke out of turn." Jemma said, cutting into Skye's daze.

Skye shook her head to bring herself back to reality. "You what?"

"I spoke out of turn." she repeated, fully turning her attention to Skye. "The teacher was explaining a certain type of reaction when mixing two chemicals together and I've done extensive research on the experiment she was trying to create. When she was explaining it, I sort of--well--spoke up."

Skye squinted, her head shaking slightly. "Wait." She scooted her desk attempting to get impossibly closer to Jemma. "Are you saying you're in here because you corrected the teacher?"

Jemma looked at her sheepishly and nodded.

Skye released a loud, quick laugh. "That is adorable! You are ador--" She paused, pressing her lips together to stop the rest of that sentence from tumbling from her mouth. She cleared her throat. "You, uh, you might want to watch doing that around here. Teachers get insulted a little easier in America then they do in England."

Jemma raised her eyebrows and exhaled. "I'm painfully aware." She flashed a curious look toward Skye. "Since we seem to be asking questions, why are you in here?"

"I-uh." Skye adjusted in her seat suddenly uncomfortable with her own actions. "I kinda hacked into the schools computer and made a few changes in some grades." She shrugged. "No big deal."

Jemma scrunched her nose. "You consider that no big deal?" 

"Yeah, I mean, it's just the stroke of a few keys." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"And then you end up in here." Jemma smirked, snapping her fingers. "Just like that." She released a tiny chuckle and shook her head.

"Was that a little teasing you just did?" Skye tilted her head slightly and grinned. "Followed by a laugh?" She raised an eyebrow. "I think someone is getting little comfortable with her confinement."

Jemma flashed a genuine smile in Skye's direction. "Well, that may have something to do with the company." Her eyes widened at her words and she began to stammer. "I mean-- Well, you seem very nice and you're very pre-- Well, your sm--" Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away from Skye and back down at her hands.

Skye furrowed her brow as she watched the girl tumble over her words. If she was deciphering the rambling correctly, Jemma was about to tell her she was pretty. And something about her smile, maybe? The hacker stared at her profile for what felt like an eternity. She took in every feature, every movement. Jemma turned her head slightly and their eyes locked. Skye felt her heart skip and her stomach flutter at the way Jemma looked back at her.

Skye licked her lips to clear the sudden dryness. "Hey, Jemma, would you like to maybe-"

"Skye!" 

The sound of her name being called caused her to jump. She turned and saw Mr. Coulson staring down at her, his hands on his hips. Skye made a face and looked him in the eye. "What?" she responded. Her tone was defiant and she could see Jemma wince in her peripheral vision. She swallowed back her usual bad girl attitude and cleared her throat. "Yes, Mr. Coulson?"

Jemma smiled softly at the change in her tone. Skye glanced at her, winking with a small smirk that made Jemma blush once again. Skye decided then and there she would figure out a way to make Jemma blush every day. But, first, she had to figure out a way to spend time with Jemma every day. She wanted to know more about her. She wanted to see more of her. One hour in a school's jail cell just wasn't enough.

"Did you switch seats?"

Skye looked at him like he was crazy. "Is that a problem?"

He looked from Jemma to Skye to Jemma then finally landed his gaze on Skye. "Maybe sitting next to Miss. Simmons here will teach you how to keep yourself out of detention." He returned his look to Jemma. "I'm pretty sure this will be the last time we see her in here."

"That is absolutely correct, sir." Jemma chimed in, waving her hand in front of herself. "I have fully learned my lesson."

"Good." Mr. Coulson glanced at the clock on the wall. "Five more minutes!" He shouted before glaring at Skye one more time and turning back toward his desk. "Where the hell did Miles go!?"

Skye placed her hand over her mouth to stop the chuckle from escaping. She turned her attention to Jemma who was already looking at her. "So, apparently you're going to teach me how to be good."

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to curve your bad girl shenanigans."

Skye scooted her desk closer even closer and some how managed to be within inches of the girl. Jemma was startled by how near Skye was, but didn't move. Her eyes danced over Skye's features and Skye's gaze followed her.

"You just might be." Skye whispered causing the blush to return. Skye bit the corner of her lip as she watched the heat rise from Jemma's neck to fill her cheeks. "So, do you maybe wanna hang out after we get out of here? Grab something to eat?"

Jemma flashed her a questioning look. "Are you asking me on a date?"

The adorable crooked smirk filled Skye's lips. "I am." She raised an eyebrow. "So, yes?"

Jemma flashed a smile that could have lit up the entire room. "Yes."

When Coulson dismissed them, Skye waited for Jemma to stand from her seat and ushered her to go first. Jemma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly and clenched her books to her chest. She smiled as she passed Skye and the hacker soon followed into step behind her. Skye sighed, content with her view. When she crossed the threshold of the detention room, she looked around for what she was pretty sure was the final time.

Skye joined Jemma who was waiting patiently for her in the hallway. "Ready?" Skye inquired and Jemma nodded.

They walked quietly down the hall side by side. Skye glanced at Jemma and smiled. She knew from this moment on she would never set foot in that detention room again. She had definitely just found a much better way to spend her time after school....


End file.
